Supernatural Twisted
by xJenzaFreakx
Summary: Half canon, half AU of seasons 4-5, with some alterations to keep the story interesting, less predictable and for convenience to the OFC. No changes to the major storylines.  Better Summary on Ch. 2
1. Chapter 1

A/U: So this is the flashback where Sam dies and Dean makes the deal with the crossroads demon to save his baby brother. This is set in season 3, two months before his deal is up. The whole story's summary will be written on the top of chapter 2, since this is the flashback scene.

Please understand that this story and my Sunny-Verse series (Her Blood Splattered Past and The Gift) are completely different from each other. Totally different situations and time-lines. Though Sunny is the same person in both fics, her introduction to the Winchesters is different. I hope this doesn't confuse you in any way! Just think of it as TWO Sunny's, one Canon and one AU, if that's simpler for you. =] Her history won't be mentioned much in this story so I can keep the focus on our boys and their storyline.

**Supernatural S3, **

**Canon/AU Mash-Up**

**10 Months Earlier**

_Sam turned to his older brother, Dean, as he held the iron bar above his head. Below him was Jake, laying unconscious as Sam had knocked him out with it after an on-going fight for survival. Dean and Bobby rushed toward Sam just as Jake opened his eyes and lunged at him with a blade. The blade slid into his back and was twisted to further the injury, severing Sam's spine._

_With a sharp gasp, Sam fell to his knees, bleeding profusely. Dean slid against the dirt and grabbed his brother, holding him up._

"_Sam!" Dean cried, holding his young brother's face up to look at him._

_His hazel eyes rolled around and his eyelids felt heavy. Blood trickled from his mouth and dripped off his chin as he fell into Dean's shoulder._

"_Whoa, whoa- Sam, come here...let me look at ya." he stammered, pressing his fingers around the wounded area._

_He checked his hand and saw that his whole palm was drenched in blood. His eyes widened, in horror, and he began to panic._

"_Hey, look at me. It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, all right?" he smiled, nervously, "Sammy? Sam! Hey, listen to me. We're gonna patch you up, okay? You're gonna be good as new. I'm gonna take care of you. I'm gonna take you care of you. I've got you. That's my job, right? Watch out for my pain-in-the-ass little brother? Sam? Sam! Sammy!"_

_Sam remained unresponsive to his brother's promises as he bled to death in his arms. Finally, his eyes fell closed and his body went limp, drained of all his energy and life._

"_No." Dean gasped, "No, no, no, no. Oh, God."_

_He held his baby brother, tightly, in his arms and rocked him as he cried. Rain fell unto the brothers in heavy sheets._

"_Sam!" he cried, screaming._

**2 Hours Later...**

_Dean drove to the crossroads and summoned the demon to make it a deal. His soul for his brother's life..._

"_I should send you straight back to hell." Dean snarled at the beautiful demon woman._

_"Oh, you should..." she countered, "...but you won't. And I know why."_

_"Oh yeah?" he challenged, though anything with eyes could see what he was planning to do._

_"Yeah." she smiled, checking him out, "Following in Daddy's footsteps. You wanna make a deal. Little Sammy back from the dead, and-let me guess- you're offering up your own soul?"_

_"There are a hundred other demons who'd love to get their hands on it." he bragged, "And it's all yours. All you gotta do is bring Sam back. And give me ten years- ten years, and then you come for me." he wagered.  
><em> 

_The demon chuckled, softly, and narrowed her eyes at him.  
><em> 

"_You must be joking."_

_Dean shifted his eyes, confused, and shrugged._

_"That's the same deal you give everybody else." he said._

_"You're not everybody else." she pointed out, leaning towards his ear. "Why would I want to give you anything? Keep your gutter soul, it's too tarnished anyway."_

_"Nine years." he tried again and she denied him again._

_"Eight." he continued, determined to get what he wanted._

_"You keep going, I'll keep saying no." she laughed, crossing her arms._

_"Okay, five years. Five years, and my bill comes due." he negotiated, "That's my last offer- five years or no deal."_

_The demon seemingly leaned in to kiss him but dodged his lips and went for his ear._

_"Then no deal."  
><em> 

"_Fine." he shrugged, hiding his disappointment._

_"Fine." she echoed, walking away. "Make sure you bury Sam before he starts stinking up the joint."  
><em> 

_That was the straw that broke the camel's back, or in this case, Dean's will._

_"Wait." he called her back._

_"It's a fire sale, and everything must go." she told him, softly._

_"What do I have to do?" he asked, sighing in exasperation._

_"First of all, quit groveling. Needy guys are such a turnoff." she replied, sighing. "Look... Look, I shouldn't be doing this. I could get in a lot of trouble. But what can I say? I got a blind spot for you, Dean. You're like a... puppy. You're just too fun to play with."_

_She stared at him for a moment before sighing, deeply._

_"I'll do it." she finally gave in._

_"You'll bring him back?" he asked, hopefully._

_"I will." she confirmed, nodding. "And because I'm such a saint, I'll give you one year and one year only. But here's the thing, If you try and welch or weasel your way out then the deal is off. Sam drops dead, he's back to rotten meat in no time. So... it's a better deal than your dad ever got. What do you say?"_

_Dean looked away, thoughtfully, for a moment but decided not to think about consequences or what if's. Instead, he grabbed her and smashed his lips against hers, sealing the deal._

**Present Day **

**Two Months Left**

Sam and Dean drove on a dark, deserted road through Indiana. They had wrapped up a previous case a few hours ago were headed for Bobby's for a little break. Sam found out about Dean's deal just days after he came back to life and ever since he'd been searching for way to get his brother out of the deal. Along the way, he met a demon named Ruby who claimed she could help him but it turned out she lied so he would talk to her. She had been helping them during their search for Dean's contract holder, an uber-demon bitch named Lilith. But they had no leads to where she was or how to get close enough to kill her, since she enjoyed possessing young girls and always had a swarm of demons guarding her. She was also very powerful and could kill a human with just a flick of her wrist.

Fortunately, the demon named Ruby, who swore she was on Sam and Dean's side, possessed a very powerful weapon; a blade that could kill demons. Despite, the demons help with finding Lilith and offering to help kill her, Dean was skeptical of her and didn't trust her. They would often get into arguments and threaten each other, Dean knew better than to trust anything without a soul and hailed from the deep trenches of hell. For now, he only dealt with her for Sam's sake. He wanted so desperately to find his older brother a way out of his deal and so far they had nothing, with only two months left.

"Sam, just forget about it, okay?" Dean begged his baby brother.

"Dean, I can't just forget about it..." Sam argued, shaking his head. "You're going to Hell in two months!"

"You don't think I know that?" Dean snapped, "You don't think that's haunting me right now- every day?"

Sam sighed and nodded, slowly.

"Just leave it alone...please." the older brother said, softly.

"I'm sorry, Dean...I can't." Sam shrugged.

"Do you know what'll happen if we mess with this deal? Try to get out of it?" Dean asked his dark haired brother.

Sam shook his head and pouted, thoughtfully.

"You'll die." Dean simply put it. "And I'll have gone through all this...for nothing, I'll have gone to Hell for nothing."

Sam stayed quiet and looked down to the floor, kicking at the floor mat.

"Please...Sammy." Dean begged, "Just give it a rest."

"Fine...yeah, fine. Okay...whatever you say, Dean." the younger hunter replied, quietly.

But he wasn't about to give up so easily. If Dean thought he could talk him out of it this easily, he was sadly mistaken. Dean was his brother, and he would do anything for him- just like Dean would do anything for his little brother. Even go to Hell for him.

Dean glanced over at Sam and realized how upset he was about the whole thing, so he tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, c'mon, Sammy!" he said, loudly, ruffling his brother's shaggy hair.

Sam smiled, chuckling, as he tried to swipe his older brother's hand away. As he looked up, he noticed a dark figure scurry from the bushes on the side of the road and make its way to the middle of the street, right in front of the speeding Impala.

"Dean, look out!" he cried, pointing in front of him to the road.

Dean looked back to the road and saw the form before his headlights landed on it, and slammed on the brakes. The car came to a screeching halt, stopping barely an inch away from the figure in the street. The brothers looked over the hood of the car to see what it was and realized it was a young woman.

Both men jumped out of the car and rushed to the front, where the woman was kneeling on one knee- her other foot planted firmly on the gravel road. Her chest heaved, rapidly, up and down as she caught her breath, her breast swelling through the low cut tank top she was wearing. Her light eyes were wide as they stared into the grill of the Impala.

"Miss, are you alright?" Sam was the first to approach her.

He crouched down to her side and noticed she was covered in bloody scratches and cuts. Her rusty red, shoulder length hair dripped blood, as well. She slowly turned to her face to his and let out a long, shuddering whimper.

"Am I alright?" she demanded, squeakily. "You almost plowed me over with this shiny, beautiful...BEAST!"

Dean couldn't help but smile at that. He joined Sam on the ground and she quickly turned to face him.

"What happened to you?" he asked her, narrowing his eyes. "What's you name?"

"My name is Sunny and I was attacked by man eating demons." she replied, matter-of-factly.

She couldn't care less if they didn't believe her. The guys widened their eyes then glanced at each other.

"Where?" they demanded simultaneously.

Sunny led them to the small town she had ran from, staying hidden behind the bushes as the demons wandered around. There were at least 10 people in the street walking around, countless lay on the ground dead. The ones who walked were possessed, blood dripping from their mouths and their eyes looked like inky, black, pits of evil and despair. This town used to be Sunny's home, where she was born and raised her whole life...as a hunter.

"I couldn't take them all by myself...they're stronger than they look." she explained. "But I was able to trap one in my basement...he's still alive."

"Take us to it." Dean ordered and she hesitantly obliged, leading the way.

She usually never let another person, especially a man, order her around so easily but she knew if they were going to help her save her hometown, she should probably just let it go...for now.

Keeping themselves out of sight and silent, they followed her to a small, two story house and quickly entered through the backdoor. With the power down in the whole city, the house remained dark and creepy as Sunny made her way to her basement door, leading the guys down the stairs with a single flashlight. Sam closed the door behind him, allowing Sunny to throw the light switch on. The bright, white light washed over the hunters, blinding them momentarily, and the demon sitting inside a complete drawing of a devil's trap.

"Hey! Wake-y wake-y, strange and flaky- we got company." Sunny sang to the glowering demon.

He looked up with his black eyes exposed and a creepy smile forming at her. His long, dark hair covered most of his face but his facial expression were still visible.

"Did you hear that from somewhere or did you just make that up?" he asked, coyly.

She smirked at him and crossed her arms, her silver eyes darting down at him as he sat Indian style on the floor. The demon looked up at the brothers and literally scoffed, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"Look who found...the Winchesters." he said, glumly, looking to the side. "Only you, Sunshine..."

"It knows you." she told them, arching a brow in surprise.

"Yeah, I don't think there's a demon who doesn't know who we are." Sam sighed, wearily.

"Should I be...worried?" she asked, looking them over again.

Dean was cute. No, scratch that, he was fucking gorgeous. His short, dark hair gelled up in front spikes and his light eyes looking back at hers as she checked him out. He was shorter than his younger brother but she wasn't into tall guys anyway. Sam had shaggy, dark hair that hung over his eyes, slightly and curved up at the sides. Normally, she dug guys with hair like that but something about Dean just made her bite her lip and spread a cocky smile.

"No, not at all..." Sam replied, chuckling sheepishly. "We've just been through a lot of, um, demonic situations. Enough so, that we made a name for ourselves in the demon community."

Dean caught her checking him out and nodded upward at her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"We've even stopped apocalypses from happening once or twice..." Dean threw in, smugly.

Sunny's eyes widened at the realization that she, too, had heard of them.

"Oh, my God! I've heard of you guys! You're the ones who killed that demon, the demon that killed my parents." her excitement fell short at the end of the sentence. "You, uh, saved me the trouble of...of doing it myself." she chuckled, softly.

The demon curled his lip in disgust and boredom and loudly cleared his throat.

"Uhh, helloooo?" he called, "Is there gonna be any coffee and donuts during this interrogation?" he asked, sarcastically. "I'm getting hungry."

"Donuts, huh?" Dean snorted, "Funny, I thought I heard something about...demons eating people around here?"

He crouched down in front of the devil's trap and tilted his head.

"Or are you guys into the whole, blood-filled donuts instead of jelly?"

The demon snickered at him then lunged forward, just barely touching the line.

"When I get out of here, I'm gonna personally serve you to Lilith." he rasped, "A la Blood."

_A/N: Oh, creepy demons and their kookiness...so that was chapter one of my newest creation...the canon/AU of SPN seasons 4-5, with a little bit of 3 in the beginning. Hope you enjoyed it so far! I was hoping the first chapter would be exciting but I guess that'll happen in part 2? I would've made this longer but I'm still working on the ending of The Gift, I'm a little stuck on the storyline. Another case of, knowing where it's going but not HOW to get there...I just don't know how to stop myself from jumping too far ahead! Anywayyy, leave a review and tell me what you think. Give me some advice! Idk, say something!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm glad I got good reviews about the opening of my new fic! I'm also very happy about the number of alerts and faves I got on it! Hopefully, I'll get more once this chapter is posted, since this will have more of an explanation of what's going on and what's to come! (I wanted to let you know that season 3 will be completely AU up until Dean's deal is up.)

**Summary: Two months before Dean's deal is up, they come across another hunter who's town is overrun with flesh-eating demons. The brothers team up with her to find out why these demons are eating people and where they came from. The major storyline won't be changed BUT expect lots of changes to make the story less predictable and more entertaining. **

Chapter 2-

**Previously:**

"_Oh, my God! I've heard of you guys! You're the ones who killed that demon, the yellow-eyed demon that killed my parents." her excitement fell short at the end of the sentence. "You, uh, saved me the trouble of...of doing it myself." she chuckled, softly._

_The demon curled his lip in disgust, clearly bored, and cleared his throat, loudly._

"_Uhh, helloooo?" he called, "Is there gonna be any coffee and donuts during this interrogation?" he asked, sarcastically. "I'm getting hungry."_

"_Donuts, huh?" Dean snorted, "Funny, I thought I heard something about...demons eating people around here?"_

_He crouched down in front of the devil's trap and tilted his head._

"_You want us a find a Dunkin Donuts that serves blood-filled donuts instead of jelly?"**_

_The demon snickered at him then lunged forward, just barely touching the line of the trap._

"_When I get out of here, I'm gonna serve your head to Lilith on a platter," he rasped, "A la Blood."**_

Dean didn't even flinch at the demon's attempt to be threatening, instead he just smirked.

"I'd rather find her myself, thanks." he quipped, nodding.

The demon mirrored the hunter's smirk then flickered his eyes at the female.

"Sunshine." he rasped, "Guess who's making a name for himself downstairs..."

The huntress, known as Sunshine Thornhart, gritted her teeth. She tried to remain unmoved by the demon's taunting but she couldn't help but squeeze the handle of her blade, tightly, and narrow her eyes.

"You're lying." she growled, stepping forward.

"You know I'm not." he countered, sticking his tongue between his teeth. "He's torturing helpless souls as we speak- ripping them apart from the inside out."

Sam and Dean glanced at each other, briefly, then looked over at her, curiously.

"Who is he talking about?" Sam asked.

Sunshine looked away and bit her lip, hard. She wasn't interested in airing out her family's dirty laundry to total strangers. The demon smiled, wickedly, and decided to do it for her.

"Her dear ol' daddy." he replied, chuckling.

He turned to the brothers and cocked his head.

"20 years ago, his wife gave birth to a baby girl." he began, "...but something went wrong and she died before her mother could hold her. So daddy summoned a crossroads demon with yellow eyes and sold his soul for hers." he explained.

"Shut up." Sunshine muttered, trying to keep her cool.

"Man, I wish I had been there when Azazel came to collect." he laughed, then stopped abruptly to tease her some more, "You- you were there when the Hellhounds ripped him apart, weren't you?" he reminded her. "The night of your tenth birthday...?"

"I said shut the fuck up!" she screamed, her voice echoed off the basement walls.

She lunged forward to attack him but Dean caught her and held her back. She struggled under his grip for a moment but quickly composed herself and took a breath. Dean looked over his shoulder at the grinning demon, Sunshine still wrapped in his arms. He, then, nodded at Sam to begin questioning it.

"Alright, we're done playing around..." the younger brother said, waving an open flask of Holy water at the demon.

He screamed in pain as the water burnt his face, causing smoke to rise from his wounds. Sam waited for it to stop grunting before asking the first question.

"Where did you and the others come from?" he demanded, raising the flask as a warning.

The demon breathed, heavily, as he glowered at the dark haired hunter with hatred.

"The same place the other demons come from, we're just customized to her liking." he answered.

"Who? Lillith?" Sam asked, squinting in confusion.

"That's right, and soon every human in the world will either be one of us or eaten by us." the demon nodded, a smile slowly spreading.

"Whoa, wait-" Dean said, standing up straight and releasing a calmed Sunshine. "Lillith can create her own version of demons?"

"Well, she wouldn't be such a legend if she weren't different from the rest of us." the demon shrugged, casually, "She is Lucifer's first creation after all."

His smile returned to his face as he witnessed the clueless shock on the hunter's faces. He sighed, contently, and shook his head.

"Don't worry your pretty little heads though, we won't be staying here long." he added, "We've got work to do in other places."

"What do you mean?" Sunshine asked, stepping just a bit closer.

Dean kept his eye on her, in case she lost her composure again, but she wasn't going to let herself be victimized again- she couldn't let these demons find anymore vulnerability in her.

"Like I'm gonna tell you, clowns!" the demon chortled, wrinkling his nose in amusement.

With that, Sam flicked more Holy water at the demons face- whipping it to the right, then left. Another series of screams filled the basement as its face sizzled and scorched, the hunters remained still with stone cold expressions. When the pain began to fade to a stinging itch, the demon looked up at them, wheezing and angry.

"Do what you want, hunter." he growled, "I ain't tellin' you shit."

"Fine." Sam shrugged, giving the demon a careless look.

He reached towards the waistband of the back of his jeans and pulled out an antique gun, famously known as the Colt; named after its creator Samuel Colt. The only gun in existence, as of yet, that could easily kill any demon or any supernatural being. He aimed at the demons head and cocked it, noisily. The demon's angry look melted into pure shock.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded, snarling.

"You gonna answer our questions now?" Sam asked, arching a brow.

The demon stared at the gun for a moment, in silence, as he made a decision. Sam watched his Adam's apple shift as the demon swallowed hard, in exasperation. Finally, he sighed heavily and and closed his eyes before speaking up.

"I don't know where we're going next." he said, "She hasn't given the order to move out yet."

Sam glanced at Dean for assurance but neither could tell if he was still lying- it'd be a pretty stupid thing to do at this point. Dean nodded, telling Sam he believed the demon and to continue with the next question.

"Where is she?" he demanded, squeezing the gun's handle tightly.

The demon snorted and gave the younger brother a smirk as he opened his eyes and looked up.

"You think you're gonna find her and convince her to cancel your brother's little deal?" he asked, scoffing. "I'd love to see how that would play out."

Sam narrowed his eyes at the chuckling demon, keeping a straight and steady hold of the Colt.

"Where is she?" he asked again in a threatening tone.

The demon sighed, heavily, through his gritted teeth and shrugged, dismissively.

"I don't know." he said, "She isn't one to trust easily, in case of situations...like this."

"So how would you get word that she wanted you to relocate?" the taller hunter demanded, unconvinced.

"She sends someone special to deliver her messages." was the demon's snide reply. "Call it...a little 'pet'."

"Maybe we should wait around for this 'little pet'...?" Dean spoke up, taking his place beside his younger brother in front of the trap.

Sunshine glared at the demon from the space between the men as she stood behind them, wanting to exorcise it.

"Too late." the demon sighed, his smirk still glued to his stolen face. "We already got the message to depart- my friends are long gone by now."

"Where are they going?" Dean demanded, glaring down at the demon's sitting form.

Its eyes blinked to black and flickered to Sunshine, his smirk grew into a creepy grin.

"Do what you must, I'm over this little interview." he told them. "Besides, even if I told you, you'd be too late and the demons would already be on their way to the next destination."

The male hunters glared down at the smiling vessel, annoyed at the fact that he was right. They glanced at each other for a second before looking over their shoulders to Sunshine. She smirked at them and nodded, her dark makeup made her gray eyes seem to sparkle with anticipation. Sam turned his attention back to the demon and smiled.

"If you say so." he mocked, aiming the gun and getting ready to pull the trigger.

The demon's eyes went wide as he stared down the barrel of the gun. The hunters knew there was no way the man possessed was still alive, since he had visible wounds on his neck from being bit and ripped apart. He squeezed the trigger and shot the demon right between his eyes. The impact of the bullet sent his head flinging backward then bobbing back forward, his body flickering orange light as he perished. Finally, the empty vessel crumpled sideways to the floor, his eyes still wide and blood trickling from his mouth.

The three hunters then returned to the outside and followed Sunshine to her home. Dean looked up at the two floored little house with pale yellow siding and baby blue trim.

"Nice digs." he chuckled at her.

"Say what you want about the color but this house kept me safe from some of the nastiest of things." she countered, giving him a smirk.

The boys followed her inside and waited in the living room for her as she packed her things. Dean walked around the area, checking out pictures of Sunshine as a little girl and her parents. She returned a few minutes later carrying two duffel bags, one with clothes and other necessities. The other held her weapons, various books and talismans, whatever she needed for hunting.

"Where you gonna go now?" Sam asked her.

"Donno." she replied, glumly, shrugging a shoulder as she held a duffel up with the other. "I guess I'll just keep driving until I find a lead on where Lillith is."

"By yourself?" Dean asked, scoffing.

"Why not?" she demanded, narrowing her eyes and tilting her head.

"Well, because if you are struck with some dumb luck and you find her, she'll kill you." he told her, bluntly.

"What makes you so sure?" she asked, shaking her head.

"Have you seen what she can do?" he answered with another question.

She opened her mouth to speak but she didn't think of anything to say beforehand and she didn't want to lie.

"W..well-" she scoffed, nervously, looking to Sam then back at Dean. "No. I've never seen her at all." she confessed.

"Right." Dean rested his case, he turned to lead them out of the house.

"But I don't care." she insisted, "I'm going after her and I'm killing her. Or die trying, whatever."

Dean stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around to face her.

"Why do you want to find and kill her so bad?" he demanded, raising a brow.

She stood, awkwardly, as he waited for her answer- her nervous tick was obvious to the guys; brushing her hair from her face and shifting her weight at the same time.

"It's kind of a long story." she answered, softly, looking down.

Sam looked at his older brother and gave him a thoughtful head nod to the side and a shrug. Dean nodded and took a step closer to her.

"Well, we've got plenty of time to kill on our way to finding her so..." he said, "...you can explain on the way."

He and Sam turned towards the front door and proceeded outside to the curb when Sunshine spoke up again.

"Wait!" she called, catching up to them in the street. "You...you guys want me to come with you?"

"What part didn't you understand, exactly?" Dean quipped.

"The part where a hunter invites another hunter to join him on a quest to kill the ultimate demon." she replied, "I was taught never to trust anyone...especially another hunter."

Dean sighed, heavily, and looked up at the sky in exasperation.

"Look, we're not like those who use others, puts them in danger -not deliberately anyway- or leaves them behind." Sam assured her, "We're different. You can trust us. We want her dead, too and we have a better chance if we do it together."

"Yeah, and as corny as it sounds, if we let you go find her on your own and something happened to you, we'd never forgive ourselves." Dean added, casually, trying to seem uninterested.

"I guess that makes sense." she admitted.

She followed them to where they had left the Impala, where they had almost run her over, and tossed her stuff into the backseat before getting in herself. Once they were all inside the vehicle, Dean turned the key in the ignition and drove off into the sunrise.

_A/U: Next chapter we'll find out why Sunshine wants Lillith's head and we'll see how the guys and Sunshine get along!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/U: Finally! I've been aching to get another chapter written and posted for this story! Sorry for such a long wait!_

_Previously: Sam and Dean were passing through Indiana when a young woman appeared in front of the Impala, blood splattered and shaken. They realize she's a hunter and one of few survivors of a flesh-eating demon attack, courtesy of the uber-demon Lillith. After questioning one of the demons, they find out Lillith created them and a massive mob of them are heading from town to town to either infect other humans or eat them. Wanting to get revenge for what Lillith had done to her remaining friends, the female hunter, Sunshine, agrees to travel with the Winchesters in their search for the demon and a way out of Dean's deal. With time running out for him, will the trio find and kill Lillith before it's too late?_

**Chapter 3**

Dean glanced at the rear view, stealing another peek at the young woman in the backseat. She was still bloody and dirty from her fight with the demons that Lillith created to kill and infect people- back in Indiana. They had just passed the state line and were heading to Illinois, to get to Bobby's in South Dakota.

"So, what's your story?" he asked her, staring back at the road ahead.

"My story?" she asked, raising a brow.

Was he pretending to want to know stuff about her? If he was seriously interested, he'd definitely be the first and only hunter she had met who had asked.

"Yeah." he replied, simply. "Like, how'd you get into the business of hunting monsters? You know, your story."

"I know what you meant," she scoffed, "What trips me up is that you're asking for it. Do you honestly care?"

"Well, now that it seems like you have somethin' to hide, I do." he chuckled, clearly joking until he gave it some thought. "You're not hiding anything...bad or creepy, are you?"

With a roll of her gray eyes, she sighed in exasperation. _Now_ he was gonna start with the trust issues- after asking _her_ to join them?

"No." she responded, looking out the window.

When a little over a moment passed, he looked up at the mirror and gave her an expectant eyebrow raise.

"So?" he pressed, shaking his head slowly.

"My dad was a hunter." she said, just to appease him. "Need I say more?"

He nodded in understanding. He could definitely relate.

"Our dad died, too. Made a deal to, uh...save me. I did the same exact thing for Sammy here."

"That's why we're going after Lilith- she holds his contract." Sam added.

"Intense." she said, her interest actually peaked. "Must be a genetic thing, then."

"Yeah, more like a family curse." Dean sighed, heavily. "So...you want Lilith's head on a stick too, eh? What's your story on that?"

"Uh..." she drawled, a little tense having to explain. "She took something of mine...something I liked- a lot- and now I can't get...it...back. So, the next best thing is to kill her. Eye for an eye or whatever."

"She took something...?" Dean questioned, confused.

"Yeah." she replied, not going into detail.

Seeing as she really didn't want to get into that part of the 'story', Dean glanced over at Sam, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. He didn't need to guess what his little brother was so focused on.

Since he found out about Dean's deal, he's done nothing but surf web sites, read book after book, searched for any kind of lead but still found jack squat about getting out of crossroad deals. His brother only had two months left and so far, it was looking very bleak. Impossible, actually.

Dean didn't go on with his usual discouraging of Sam's efforts since they had company but gave him a look instead. Seeing he was being watched out of the corner of his eye, Sam perked up and caught the disapproving look.

"What?" he asked, challengingly, daring his older brother to nag him in front of Sunny.

He knew his brother wouldn't say anything with the female hunter present and was actually glad for it. He was tired of Dean blowing it off and acting like he wasn't scared or making a big deal out of it. How could he not be freaking out? Why wouldn't he want to try to find a way to survive?

He was going to Hell in two damn months! He was going to die and have to endure an eternity of torture yet he continued to either use it as an excuse to do something he considered 'special' or act as if nothing was wrong at all. It irritated Sam to no end and it was nice to finally have Dean not mock him, try to talk him out of it or ignore him when he _tries_ to talk to _him_ about it.

"You think we can stop somewhere..." Sunny suddenly asked, tilting her head. "...So I can shower and stuff?"

"Yeah, of course." Dean nodded, "Sure. The next town isn't far, we'll stop at the first motel that comes up, okay?"

"Fine." she replied, sitting back in the seat.

The inside of the Impala remained pretty quiet until Dean spotted a motel and pulled into the parking area. Before grabbing their things from the trunk, Sam and Sunny waited for Dean to get back with the room key then proceeded to their room.

The older hunter unlocked the door and allowed Sunny to enter first, where she dumped her bag on the floor and unzipped it. The guys watched as she rifled through her bag and pulled out a change of clothes and a towel.

She exhaled, heavily, as she picked the ball of clothes up and carried them into the bathroom then came back out to get her toiletries, quietly, and disappeared into the bathroom again.

Dean waited until he heard the door lock before turning to Sam and giving him an aggravated look.

"What now?" Sam demanded, exasperated.

"You and you're obsession with getting me out my deal." his brother pointed out, "That's what."

"Dean-" Sam tried but Dean cut him off.

"I thought we talked about you laying off, Sam?" he asked.

"I remember _you_ talking, Dean." Sam recalled, shrugging. "And I promised I would give it rest...not give up."

"Sam." Dean groaned, tiredly, rubbing his hand over his face.

"I couldn't promise to stop trying to find you a way out." the taller hunter argued. "If there's some way I can keep you from dying and going to Hell, then I'm gonna keep looking until I find it. And...that's it."

"Y'know what..." Dean said, holding his hand up at his younger brother, "I'm too damn tired to have this argument with you...again. I'm taking a nap then we're out of here and headed to Bobby's."

"Okay, Dean." Sam said, nodding casually.

His mind was made up and there was nothing Dean could say or do to change it. He meant what he said about finding a way to break the deal and keep Dean out of Hell, he wouldn't stop trying until he took his own last breath. He loved his big brother and had always been taken care of by him, all the way from his childhood and even now- Dean always looked out for Sam and had his back. Now, it was Sam's turn to protect and save Dean. If anyone would understand, it should've been Dean but like the brother he'd always been, he was still trying to protect his little brother from dying, again. He realized if they tried anything to break the contract, he would drop dead and Dean would still go to Hell but he just couldn't find it in his heart to stop trying.

He watched as Dean flopped, belly first, on the bed and attempted to doze off, the water running in the bathroom acting as soothing white noise as he almost immediately passed out. Sam couldn't help but smirk at his brother and their equal stubbornness. He decided it was the perfect time to boot up his laptop and continue searching the web for demon deals and how to break them.

An hour later, Sunny emerged from the bathroom, clean and all made up. Sam looked up upon hearing the door open and couldn't help but stare. She wore a black, form-hugging thermal shirt that buttoned up- with a enough buttons undone to show some serious cleavage- and a pair of low-rider jeans. The sleeves were long, ending right where her fingers began and the hem of her shirt ended mid-butt. She liked her thermals that way. She wore medium heel, knee high boots over her pants and tied a black bandana around the crown of her head.

Her unique, gray eyes were lined with thick black makeup, her long lashes were long and feminine. Her shoulder-length, rusty red hair was free of chunks, snarls and blood- very slightly curling up at the sides like feathers. She was hot! He was taken aback by her appearance and didn't notice she was staring back at him.

"What're you lookin' at, Winchester?" she asked, leaning forward to stuff her clothes and towel back into her bag, showing even more of her cleavage.

He immediately snapped his eyes up from her breasts and cleared his throat, awkwardly.

"No, nothing, I just- uh..." he stammered, looking down. "Didn't expect you to be so..."

"What?" she pressed, smirking. "Hot?"

He chuckled, nervously, but didn't deny he was going to say it.

"Yeah, a shower will do that after being marinated in blood for hours." she teased, standing upright with a bottle of lotion in her hand.

He wasn't planning on getting caught staring at her again but he found himself watching her as she applied the lotion in various places; her arms, neck, be...low her neck and finally, her stomach and lower back. He couldn't help but notice her rock star abs and curvy hips, as well as the Devil's Trap tattoo on the small of her back, decorated with a tribal band type of design on either side of it. Like vines, covered in black thorns, twisting around the trap's design and forming small hearts in random places.

"Like the tat?" she asked him, shaking him from his thoughts.

"Wh-what?" he chuckled, "Oh, yeah it's...awesome, actually. I like how the vines twist around to make the little hearts...I'm, uh, assuming it has something to do with your last name?"

"Good eye, Winchester." she mused, smiling cheekily at him. "You saw all that from way over there? You checking me out 'er somethin'?"

"Oh, no- I just happened to notice..." he insisted, blushing.

He saw the playful look on her face and realized she was toying with him.

"Thanks." he scoffed, smiling as he nodded at her little joke. "I just love looking- and feeling- like an idiot, so thank you."

"Your welcome." she chirped, walking over to him after dropping the lotion in her unzipped bag. "And yes, the thorns and the hearts in my tattoo represent my family name. We Thornharts are very few so I take our legacy very seriously and with much pride."

"Same here." he sighed, looking down. "In fact, me and Dean are the only Winchester's left."

"Well, at least you have each other." she sighed back, "I'm the only Thornhart left, never had any brothers or sisters. I have a couple of cousins but they're from my mom's side. They are Meadows'."

"Wait...Meadows?" he questioned, furrowing his brows in concentration.

Where has he heard that name before?

"Yeah, that's my mom's maiden name...before she married my dad." Sunny explained, "My aunt never married but had three daughters and decided to keep the Meadows' name going."

"I've heard that name before." he told her, trying to think of where and when but just couldn't put his finger on it.

"It's a pretty common name." she chuckled, "I doubt it has any link to anyone in my family."

"You're probably right." he said, deciding to drop it for now.

He did plan on trying to figure out why the name Meadows was so familiar to him. Sooner or later, it would come to him but he had other things to worry about at that moment. Sunny looked over his shoulder at his laptop and the site he was on. She noticed some old pagan symbols and asked about it.

"Whatcha looking up?"

"Oh, uh, just a website." he replied, sighing, as he shut the laptop. "Another useless website."

She could see he was stressing and his eyes were sad and glossy. The deal Dean mentioned before came to mind and she realized he was looking for a way to get his brother out of it.

"You must be really freaking out, huh?" she asked, giving him a sympathetic smile.

She looked over at Dean's sleeping form and heard Sam sigh, heavily.

"Yeah." he replied, softly, looking at his older brother and wondering how the doomed hunter could even think about sleep.

Even if Sam wanted to sleep, he always found himself using that time trying to dig up some kind of information about crossroad deals and Lilith and possible loopholes, anything. When he did sleep, it wasn't for long and it was almost always interrupted by nightmares of losing his brother and watching him die, helplessly. Uselessly.

"I hate not knowing how to help him." he said, shaking his head. "But what I hate even more is that he refuses to help himself."

"So, what, he just gave up?" she asked, frowning at the napping hunter. "He's not even trying to help you help him?"

"Nope." he answered, flatly. "He's afraid if the Lilith finds out I'm trying to break the deal, I'll go back to being dead. That's **all** he cares about. He'll either throw it in my face to get what he wants- to make me feel bad- or he'll order me to stop. Most of the time, whenever I try to talk to him about how he feels about all this...he blows me off and ignores me."

"He must be absolutely terrified." Sunny said, looking down. "I know I would be."

"Yeah." Sam agreed, "He puts on this macho man front but...you can just see the fear in his eyes, hear it in his voice, when he speaks..." he trailed off, as Dean began to stir.

"What scares him the most, though, is..." he continued, once he was sure Dean was still sleeping. "That he won't be able to be here- to protect me- if anything bad goes down."

"He's always been protective you?" she asked, arching a brow.

"Since I was a baby, basically." he replied, smirking. "He was a little kid himself when our dad would leave us to go hunting. Every memory I have of my childhood consists of Dean taking care of me, protecting me, having my back, giving me the last bowl of cereal..."

"Must've been hard for both of you." she realized, raising both pierced eyebrows.

"Mostly on him." he shook his head. "He sacrificed his whole childhood just so I could have mine."

Sunny returned her gaze to Dean, a new level respect for him growing inside her. She couldn't imagine having to take care of a kid, being a kid herself. That was so much responsibility for an adult, yet as a child he was able to pretty much raise his little brother by himself. That was something to be admired, truth be told.

Sunny didn't have siblings but she knew the feeling of having to feel responsible for a child's life and vowing to protect it. It was nothing compared to what Dean had done but she could see how he would want his brother to have a normal childhood and not have the little guy be sucked into a world where monsters existed and .45's were tucked under your pillow at night.

Dean groaned, lazily, as he stretched then yawned, loudly. He sat up and immediately noticed Sunny and Sam sitting together on the small loveseat. He also noticed how gorgeous the female hunter was.

"You clean up nice, sweetheart." he complimented her, rubbing his eye and giving her a half-ass cocky smile.

She opened her mouth to give him a snarky comment but a knock at the door interrupted her. Sam stood up and made his way to across the room, peeking through the peephole before unlocking and opening the door.

Upon seeing their 'guest' Dean groaned again, this time in exasperation, and rolled his eyes. Sunny furrowed her brows at him then at the blonde female who gave the hunter on the bed a dirty sneer. Sam closed and locked the door before taking in a deep breath and looking at Sunny.

"Who's this now?" the girl asked, seeming a bit annoyed at Sunny's presence.

"Ruby, this is Sunny." Sam introduced her, "We ran into her last night in Indiana- where flesh-eating demons took over the city of Greendale."

He said the last part in a manner that implied Ruby probably knew about the situation.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would ya, Ruby?" Dean questioned, standing up and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whoa, wait..." Sunny interjected, standing up. "Why _would_ she know about it?"

She saw Dean give his younger brother an amused smirk, cocking an expectant brow at him as he silently awaited Sam to tell Sunny who or what Ruby was.

"Uh, Sunny..." Sam began, nervously. "This is Ruby, she's helping us find Lilith."

"And...?" Dean pressed, leaning forward a bit and giving Sam a look. "C'mon, Sammy, tell Sunshine about _your_ new friend Ruby."

"I'm getting to it, Dean." Sam growled, gritting his teeth then sighed as he looked to Sunny. "Ruby is...a demon."

Sunny immediately backed away and pulled a knife from the back of her jean's waistband, having to lift her shirt first and cursing herself for the delay- she expected to retrieve it a lot faster than that. No more long shirts, she thought.

"It's okay, she's...a good demon!" Sam insisted, holding his arms out to the armed huntress signaling her to calm down.

"Are you fucking insane?" Sunny cried, her voice cracking as she cursed. "There's no such thing as a good demon, man."

She gave Sam a funny look as she kept her blade up, defensively. Ruby just smirked and stared her down.

"Hm, that sounds familiar..." Dean chimed in, "Where did I hear that before..Oh, yeah- I said that just a couple months ago and hey, I've been saying it ever since!"

"Great, you managed to find a female version of your dumbass brother." Ruby chuckled, shooting a taunting look at Dean.

"Okay, everybody just shut up!" Sam yelled, looking to everyone in the room. "Sunny, I promise she's not going to hurt you, she's been helping us out with hunting and she's helping us find Lilith. That's the truth. Right, Dean?"

Dean couldn't deny that Ruby had helped them and even saved their asses on more than one occasion. He hated that Sam was working with a demon and didn't trust her on any level but so far she hadn't given him a reason to exorcise or kill her.

"Yeah, it's true." he finally admitted, looking at Sunny. "I still don't like it nor do I trust it but yeah, she actually proved herself to be kinda useful."

Sunny remained, uneasy, but lowered her weapon. She didn't like this one bit; a demon offering to help a couple of hunters find and kill Lilith? It had the word MOTIVE all over it but what was her motive? Why would a demon betray her own kind and risk being killed by a civilization of unholy monsters?

"But...it doesn't make any sense." she declared, scoffing incredulously. "Why would _you_ want Lilith dead?"

"I have my reasons, mind your own." Ruby snarled, causing the huntress to raise her weapon again.

"Watch your tongue, sleaze." she warned, "Coz' I'll cut it out before sending your ass back to Hell with all the demons you fucked over."

"Ooh, big threats coming from such a little girl." the demon mocked.

"Okay, enough!" Sam reffed, glaring at Ruby specifically. "I told you all to calm down. No one is killing anyone."

Ruby stood down and turned toward Sam, making Sunny look suspiciously at them before glancing at Dean. She caught him checking out her ass and automatically pointed the blade at him.

"Hey." she said, wagging the blade between her thumb and pointer finger in front of him. "Business before pleasure, Winchester."

He smiled his charming, sexy smile at her and raised his eyebrows in interest.

"Well, sweetheart, sometimes they're both the same." he retorted, sticking his tongue in between his teeth, playfully.

She had to admit, she was actually began to consider hooking up with him. It had been an awfully long time since she had been with a guy and she could definitely use some...relieving of some wicked tension. Depending on how long it took to find and kill Lilith- and how good he is in bed- she may even hook up with him a couple of times before parting ways with him and Sam.

"So, any word on where Lilith is?" Sam asked the blonde demon.

"No." she replied, sighing as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "There's talk that she's staying underground for a while, which is why she created the zombie demons and sent them to terrorize people."

"Well, do you know where _they_ are?" he pressed, becoming exasperated.

"Hey, don't get snippy with me, Winchester!" she snapped, "I'm doing the best I can with such limited resources. In case you forgot, I'm no longer on the Christmas List in the demon community."

"Right." Sam sighed, looking away. "Sorry. Do you happen to know where the demon's are and where they're headed next?"

"That's more like it." she smirked, "They're eating their way through Kentucky as we speak. There were a few hunters looking to bag themselves a couple of 'special' demons to hang in their trophy room but so far...none of them have succeeded...or survived."

"We did." Sunny pointed out, glaring at the snobby demon.

"Well, aren't you one lucky bitch?" Ruby retorted, smiling mockingly.

"I won't need any luck kicking your sulfur laced ass." Sunny threatened her, stepping forward to confront Ruby but was stopped by Sam.

"Oh, I'd love to see you try, honey." the demon sneered, lifting her chin challengingly.

Sunny narrowed her eyes, her lip curling up in distaste as Sam, gently, pushed her back by her shoulder.

"Let's take a walk, shall we?" Dean blurted, wrapping an arm around Sunny's shoulders and ushering her towards the door.

The huntress kept her eyes locked on the demon, the angry glare pasted on her features until the older Winchester finally led her out the motel door. When they were finally gone, Ruby scoffed and shook her head.

"Wow, Sam, she's...annoying."

#**#**#*****#**#**#

"Ugh, I can't believe you guys are tag teaming with a friggin' monster." Sunny grumbled, walking alongside Dean as they crossed a busy street and headed for a nearby diner.

"Hey, I'm not tag teaming anything!" Dean shot back, defensively. "It's Sam who wants to keep her around, even after she lied about knowing a way out of my deal."

"But why?" she demanded, "Why wouldn't you make him just...stop hanging out with her?"

"You don't think I've tried?" he countered, arching a brow at her. "Hell, I've begged him to kick her to the curb but of course, he was always the one with a conscience. All she had to do with bat her big blue eyes and claim innocence and he got all sentimental- leaning more toward mental."

"Then why don't you just kill her yourself?" she asked, "Set the bitch up and act clueless when she doesn't come around anymore. That shouldn't be a problem for you."

He gasped, mockingly, at the insult and scoffed, incredulously.

"Now that was uncalled for!" he pointed out, "Or is this how you flirt with all the guys?"

"Yeah, Dean, telling someone to kill their brother's demon friend is my way of telling them 'I like you'." she chuckled, sarcastically. "Dumbass."

"I meant the part where you insulted me." he retorted, "Dumber-ass."

He held the diner door open for her and she smiled as she passed him, keeping her arms crossed in front of her chest as she made her way to the counter. She sat on a stool and skimmed the menu above the register, Dean slid on the stool next to her.

"So, what'd you and my baby brother talk about while I was nappin'?" he asked, curiously. "You two seemed pretty cozy together on the couch."

"Hmm." she agreed, nodding, still looking at the menu. "We totally made out three feet away from you. It was great.."

He inhaled, sharply, and chuckled inwardly. Girl thought she was funny, eh? Or was she being serious? He couldn't tell.

"Really?" he asked, a pang of jealousy actually gripping his insides.

"No, I was kidding." she replied, laughing as she looked at him. "I'd much rather make out with you."

"Really?" he asked, his tone different than the first time he asked it, with more of an intrigued tone.

"No...still kidding." she joked, loving how easy it was to mess with him.

He pouted in disappointment and furrowed his brows at her, making her feel a little guilty.

"You're mean." he told her.

"Aw, would you feel better if I did make out with you?" she offered, nodding as she used her 'fake sympathy' voice.

"Mhm." he nodded, smiling.

She laughed at how quickly he went from 'sad' to happy in exactly 3.5 seconds.

"Well, that's not gonna happen." she informed him, matter-of-factly, "At least not right now, how 'bout I pay for the pie?"

She said the last part quickly and gave him a smirk. He bit his lower lip, his eyes scanning her from her shoes to her eyes.

Suddenly, his cellphone rang in his jacket pocket and without taking his eyes off her, he reached in and grabbed it. He swiftly glanced at the caller ID then answered, resting his elbow on the counter as he spoke.

"Bobby, what's up?" he answered. "Uh, yeah...? What? Okay, we'll be right there, Bobby, just hold on."

Dean hit end on his phone and looked at Sunny with fear in his eyes.

"We're gonna have to postpone that pie." he told her. "We gotta go. Now."

"Well- why, what's happening?" she asked, "Who's Bobby? Wait, Bobby Singer? Is that who you were talkin' to?"

He took her hand and rushed toward the exit before telling her what was going on.

"Yeah, you know him?" he questioned, as he pulled her across the street, dodging oncoming vehicles.

"Of course, what hunters doesn't?" she countered, struggling to keep up with him as he practically dragged her.

"I don't know but something's happening in Roux Falls and it's not good." he explained.

They made it to the motel and waited for Sam to let them back in. They noticed Ruby was gone but didn't ask about it.

"We gotta get to Bobby's, right now." Dean rushed his brother, grabbing their bags as Sunny hefted hers over her shoulder.

"What's happening at Bobby's?" Sam asked, worriedly, taking a bag from Dean and following him outside to the Impala.

"I don't know, all he said was shit's going down." Dean answered, tossing the bag into the backseat, where he allowed Sunny to slip in before shutting the car door.

Sam circled the car to the passenger side and got in, just as Dean turned the key in the ignition then peeled out of the parking lot.

It took them four hours to get to Bobby's house. As they got out of the car and headed for the front porch, the old mechanic opened the door and stepped out to hold the screen door open for them.

"What's going on, Bobby?" Sam was the first to ask as they all climbed the porch stairs.

"We'll talk inside." Bobby replied, then noticed the petite huntress tagging behind.

"Well, well, look what the Winchester's dragged in." he chuckled, outstretching his arms for her to hug him.

"Hey, Bobby." she greeted him, smiling.

She stepped back and sighed, noticing how much older he looked since the last time she saw him.

"It's been too long, girl." he said, seriously, "You forget how to use a phone?"

"I've been...busy, Bobby." she sighed, again.

"Yeah, yeah, you can tell me all about it once we're all inside." he pushed, closing the door behind him before locking it and joining the young hunters in the kitchen.

"So, why the big hurry to get here, Bobby?" Dean asked, impatiently. "You sounded like you were under attack or something. What's the deal?"

"I may have found a way to break your deal, idjit." Bobby replied, raising his eyebrows at the elder Winchester.

_A/U: Dun dun dun! I know it's not eventful or action-filled- it's more of a filler before the real suspenseful stuff happens. At least it's long, right? Lol. Anyway, did Bobby really find Dean a way out of his deal? We'll see next chapter! (I'm so glad I had some extra time to get a chapter done for this fic. I really want this to work out because I love writing canon/AU fics and I love reading other author's canon fics during seasons 3 through 6. This fic may go up to season 6, depending on how well it does. It's supposed to end at Swan Song but since I already have a few season 6 canon/AU one-shots, I could continue through season 6, adding the one shots I already have done- maybe even alter them a bit to make them more interesting and believable. We'll see! Please review!_


End file.
